


"You're So Pretty"

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Kisses, already existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Prompt:"There isn’t a word in the dictionary that can explain your type of beauty."Wilbur’s face flushed and sighed. “Fine. I’ll stay in bed longer”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 283





	"You're So Pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship the real life people! Just the online personas, please don't force the ship onto them either!   
> If any of the two people mentioned in this ever feel uncomfortable with this I'll take it down!
> 
> Also sorry if it's short and seems rushed, it wasn't rushed but it is short.

Wilbur woke up with a yawn, he still felt tired, but he had things to do today. He sat up and was about to get out of bed and towards the bathroom, but he was pulled down by the other person on the bed. 

Upon seeing the green-eyed male he smiled warmly, though he had slight irritation. So he prepared himself for what would come next. 

“You’re so pretty” Will could practically see his boyfriend swooning over him as he looked into the brunette’s eyes. Even though a blush covered his face he wouldn’t give into his boyfriend’s silent pleas. 

“You say that every morning” he said through another yawn. Looking back at the blond he flushed red. Dream had a fond look in his eyes. 

It made him want to give in and stay with him in bed. Just to feel safe and cared for. 

“Because it’s true, you’re gorgeous” He heard the other person say. He let out a laugh, maybe it was because he was nervous, but he wasn’t sure right now.

“Really, you say it every morning” he raised an eyebrow towards the other, finding amusement in the way the other was not ready to get up. It was clear he wanted to stay in bed but it was also clear he had put Will on a pedestal and wouldn’t stay unless his so called ‘beauty’ was there with him as well. 

“You’re so beautiful” He voiced his thoughts again. Will could literally see the other studying him, or more like admiring him without even saying anything. 

It really was embarrassing to him. He’s been in many relationships, but he’d always be the one to make the other feel flustered, not that he couldn’t do that with Dream but it was weird having it be reciprocated.

“Do you know any other words besides that? You say them every morning” He groaned out though he really loved it, which was embarrassing to admit. And dream knew that too.

“I know plenty, looked through the entire dictionary just to make you smile like that” Dream stated, his face seemed to look determined and proud when he said that. Wilbur was shocked that his boyfriend would even think of doing that just to tell the other he was beautiful every morning. 

“Oh really? You scanned through the entire dictionary? Then why do you say the same thing every morning?” 

Dream started peppering him with kisses before he stopped and looked Will dead in the eye. He seemed to hold a stern yet fond look in his eyes. His face also showed that amazing smile he swooned over years ago.

“Because it’s my duty to remind you of your beauty” he said as he cupped the other’s face before he gave him another kiss, this one landing on his lips. More firm and longer than the other one.

Dream opened his mouth and whispered a few words to Wilbur before kissing him again. 

“There isn’t a word in the dictionary that can explain your type of beauty.”

Wilbur’s face flushed and sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll stay in bed longer” He really should’ve been prepared for it, but he still fell for it. Dream was surprised but quickly got over it and cuddled into his boyfriend even more. 

“Love you” He mumbled into Wilbur’s chest. He really hated himself for blushing even more than before, especially to the same thing Dream always said. He was thankful. Really was thankful, thankful to have the other in his arms right now. 

“Love you too”


End file.
